


Winter Greetings

by Gaaras_Cookies (Paging_Doctor_Law)



Series: Fluffy Cotton Balls [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paging_Doctor_Law/pseuds/Gaaras_Cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been dating Bon for a while and today was christmas eve and you hoped he would finally say the three words you needed to hear. "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on three other stories, literally at the same time. I had thought of this when I decided to go for a walk during my break away from writing. Please enjoy. Sorry It's so short.

You walked side by side with Ryuji, briefly glancing at all the many christmas lights that littered the streets,and shivered pulling your scarf more tightly around yourself.. You had been dating Bon for three months already, however, he still refused to say that he loves you. You could see in his eyes that he really wanted to but his stupid ego wouldn't let him. Tonight was the night that you would make him say it. You guys and recently got into a fight because you had flirted a bit with Shima. You still remembered how mad Bon had gotten over the whole ordeal. 

**~Flashback~**

**Shima skidded up to you grinning. You smiled back uneasily. He came to a stop directly in front of you.**

**"Hey y/n?" He asked still grinning.**

**"Yes Shima? Something you need?" You asked cautiously.**

**"Do you have a band-aid? Because I've scraped my knee falling for you."**

**"Are you religious? Because your the answer to all my prayers."**

**"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."**

**With that he winked at you. You blinked and stared at him.**

**"Shima, just what are you doing? Are trying to get punched because i will gladly punch you." You told him raising an eyebrow. His eyes got as huge as saucers and he started waving his hands back and fourth.**

**"What?! N-no!" He shook his head laughing.  "You know when i flirt with girls they usually squeal. Not try to punch me."**

**You smirked at him. "Try'na flirt eh? Well then." You thought for a moment then grinned at Shima.**

**"Are you a fruit, because honeydew you know how fine you look right now?" You told him cheekily.**

**Suddenly you were yanked backwards by a rough hand making you yelp.**

**"Do _NOT_ , and i repeat, do not edge Shima on." Bon growled out as he pulled you away. You ripped his arm from him and planted your feet in the ground refusing to move until he apologized.**

**"Why can't i have a little fun Bon. Not like I'm hurting anyone." You said pouting. You didn't notice the light pink dusting Bon's cheeks as he turned around and stormed out.**

**~End of Flashback~**

You huffed at the bitterness of the wind. Honestly, couldn't it be a bit more warmer here in Kyoto. You heard Bon sigh and stop walking.

"Y/n....." He slowly said. You turned towards him wincing slightly. 

"Yes?" You slowly said. You had a feeling you knew what was coming but played along.

He mumbled something inaudible as he sank deeper into his scarf. You frowned at him.

"Can you repeat that Bon. I couldn't hear you." You saw the slight blush on his face and wondered what he wanted to tell you.

Suddenly he pulled you by the scarf and you were about to protest when his lips smashed against yours gently. You melted into the kiss slowly as a blush crept across you face. He pulled away and stared at you adoringly.

"Y/n...I-i love you." He breathed out against your lips. You stared up at him, your e/c sparkling at those three little words that made your insides warm.

"I love you too." You breathed out.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He said messing with a lock of your h/c that was slightly being baffled by the wind. You lightly pressed your lips against his again.

"Of course."

 

**~Near the bushes~**

Shima grinned hugely and turned towards Konekomaru and shook him by the shoulders. "I told you!" He yelled at him.

Izumo clapped a hand across her boyfriends mouth. "Quiet fool! Do you want to get spotted and yelled at by Bon!? Honestly, I don't know why i agreed to this."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> h/c= Hair Color  
> e/c= Eye Color  
> y/n= Your Name


End file.
